The Secret That Changed My Life
by x-StayRossome-x
Summary: Now Austin is in New York, life for Ally is anything but easy. Her dad is constantly ignoring her, her school life has become harder ever since Austin left, and she has a pretty big secret that everyone knows, apart from the one person that needs to know it the most; Austin. Sequel to The Senior Who Stole My Heart.
1. How To Tell Austin

**Here's the first chapter for the sequel to 'The Senior Who Stole My Heart'. Okay, so the title was suggested to me by the awesomely hilarious EclareFanFictioner14. :-D**

**I just want to say, I have no idea how TSWSMH got so many amazing reviews! I started that story as a kind of time-filler sort of thing, thinking that it wouldn't be very popular, but look what happened! Thank you for reading that story, and thank you to whoever reviewed on the story and if you added it to your favourites/follows list. :-D**

**Okay, I'm going to reply to some reviews from the last chapter of TSWSMH! So, here goes.**

**R5Forever (Guest): Haha!:-) Glad I'm not the only one! And, on Twitter, you will see me as 'ItsDani'. I can't be bothered to type out my name thing, so just type that in. Haha :-) You said that you see tweets with that name. Are they tweets about Cody Simpson, Austin Mahone, R5 and Pringles? Because then if it is, that's me! Haha:-D**

**RaurAuslly (Guest): OMG, your review made me laugh ahah!:-D**

**YellowR5LOUD32: It's okay that you haven't been reviewing, I understand. :-) Aw, thank you for the second part of your review! It made me smile, seriously!:-D**

**Rossome-Ness (Guest): Thank you!:-D It's so nice to hear/read things like that because it makes me happy and excited to write a new chapter, or in this case, a sequel.**

**Rohini (Guest): Well, that quote is my new favourite quote! I'm not even kidding, I think about it whenever I am sad/upset and it makes me feel better!:-) And thank you!:-D**

**xRainbowNinjax: Did you mean that in a good way or a bad way? Like, did you mean that the last chapter was bad, or did you mean that it was too much of a cliffhanger to be a last chapter?**

**XxBrittxXGuest (Guest): Thank you!:-) And you weren't rambling in your review!:-D**

**abiecat: ...Awwwww! That was my reaction to your review! It was so lovely to read and it made me tear up, haha:-) So, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I sit down at my kitchen table, sighing. It has almost been a month since Austin left, and he hasn't called me once. He texted me the day after he left for New York telling me that he is going to be busy unpacking and settling in, but he couldn't take a few minutes out of his day to call me?! My parents say that I'm just being hormonal, and that I should give him a break, but ever since he has left and I failed to tell him about the baby, I've wanted to talk to him more. It may be out of guilt, it may even be because I still love him, but what I am sure of is that I want- no, need to talk to him soon.

Anyway, I went to the doctors the other day, and they said that I am almost 2 months pregnant, and they have booked me an appointment for two weeks time just to see how I am coping etc. since I'm only 16. Of course I was happy about finding out that everything is going fine at the moment, but I just can't help but think about what Austin is missing. I'm thinking of surprising him with a sonogram picture from my next appointment, but with his anger issues and stuff, I have no idea how he would react to that.

"Ally," my mum says, dragging me out of my daydream.

"Yeah?" I reply, looking up at her.

"Your breakfast is in front of you," she states, gesturing towards the table.

I look down at the table, "Oh, thanks," I reply, grabbing one slice of toast from the plate.

I have been so hungry lately that the teachers have had to let me eat during lessons just to help me with my cravings. Of course everyone is jealous, especially Trish, but hey, it's not my fault. Well, it sort of is, but still.

"So, how are you planning on telling Austin about the baby? I mean, he's going to have to find out sooner or later," my mum asks me, as she sits down opposite me at the table.

"I have no idea how I'm going to tell Austin and when. But, I'm trying to not get too stressed out about it," I reply, after swallowing my food.

"Well, you better tell him soon," she states.

"I know, I know. Do you think I should say it properly, or should I just surprise him with my bump or something?" I question.

"Well, if you wait until you have a bump, it will just make him angry no doubt, so I think it would be best if you could tell him as soon as possible," she answers.

I sigh, "That's easier said than done."

"Just tell him over video chat or something, well, that's the only way you can tell him really," my mum says.

"But what do I say?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "You could start by stating the obvious; that you're pregnant. Then you could say how you're sorry you didn't tell him sooner and that the baby is fine and everything."

I nod, "Okay, thanks."

"No problem. But you've got school now, so go and grab your bag and I'll drive you."

That's right, it is my last day of school today until the summer. I'm pretty excited, but at the same time, I can't really wear a bikini this summer because of my growing baby bump, and I'm still at the stage where I'm throwing up every morning, which makes me feel a little nauseous for the rest of the day.

To be honest, I don't get why Austin couldn't have stayed here until the end of the school semester instead of flying off to New York early, but there was no arguing with his parents. He has finally got a goal in life, and apparently, before I came along he had no clue what he wanted to do with his life, so this made hs parents happy, and it scored me a few brownie points with them too.

"You ready?" my mum asks me, as I place my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah," I reply, before she smiles at me and we walk out of the front door.

I close the door behind me and walk slowly down the steps towards the car. I don't want to risk hurting myself and the baby, so I'm taking extra care with everything I do nowadays.

As I get to the car, I open the front passenger door and climb in, buckling my seatbelt after I close the door.

My mum starts the engine and slowly backs out of the driveway, before we set off to school.

"Where's dad this morning? He usually says goodbye before he leaves for work?" I ask my mum.

"Yeah, well, you know what he's been like lately ever since the whole baby thing. And now he knows you've decided to keep the baby he's been even worse," she replies, keeping her eyes on the road.

I sigh, "Why can't he be as understanding as you?" I question, quietly.

"Honey, just give him time..." my mum says, softly.

"Mum, you keep saying that, but he's obviously not going to come around any time soon," I state.

"Yes, but once he sees his beautiful grandchild, I'm sure he will begin to think differently."

"That's like, 7 months away!" I exclaim, exasperatedly.

"Calm down, Ally. You being stressed isn't good for the baby," my mum tells me, as calmly as she can.

"I know, I just don't like the fact that he is ignoring me all of the time."

My mum just gives me a sympathetic look, before turning her attention back to the road again.

I sigh. The only person I want right now is all the way in New York, oblivious to what is going on back here in Miami. And maybe it should stay that way. I mean, Austin most likely has enough to deal with being in New York on his own, so me adding another thing for him to worry about will just make everything worse. Plus, he is away from home, of course he's going to want to go out partying, meeting girls, stuff like that. He's not going to want to think about having a baby. What am I saying? Of course he has to know! Austin finding out is pretty much inevitable.

But I can't help thinking, what if I've left it too late? What if he's happy and me telling him this will just make him hate me? But surely he won't want to miss out on raising his own child just because I waited a little longer than I should have to tell him.

I look out of the streaky car window, trying to forget about things for a while. Trying to forget about Austin and my dad and the fact that I'm going to have to spend my senior year in high school raising a baby.

If only things were that simple. If only problems were that easy to forget about. Because as hard as I try to concentrate on other things such as the outside scenery, my mind still manages to wander back to the thoughts that I'm trying so hard to forget.

I just want Austin.

* * *

**So guys, how did you like the first chapter for the sequel of TSWSMH? Good? Bad? I promise that it will get better and more exciting, but this is the first chapter, so I didn't want to write something too dramatic.**

**Also, I just want to say, Austin did graduate, but I didn't add that in because I'm not good at writing those scene things. I don't know whether to call them scenes or not... Anyway, I just wanted to let you know.**

**Stay Rossome!**


	2. Birthday Planning

**Hey guys! Thank you for the amazing reviews for the last chapter! I would've got this chapter up earlier, but I stupidly deleted the whole thing and had to start it all over again...**

**R5Forever (Guest): Thank you! No, I don't have Instagram, but I do have Twitter!**

**EclareFanFictioner14: Thank you for reviewing again, haha! And you're welcome for the shout out!**

**Penguin Luver (Guest): Haha, thank you for your amazingly long review! I'm glad you liked TSWSMH and that you liked the first chapter for the sequel! If you ever do write a fanfic, tell me and I will read it!:-) I not really a fan of 1D, but I do love Cody Simpson, R5 and Ross Lynch! I think that I'm not that big of a fan of 1D because they are loved by loads and loads of people, making them very popular! But not many people know of/like R5, so I like telling people that I listen to them and they're like, 'Who are they?'. I don't know why, I just like being different I guess. And Cody Simpson isn't all that known either really. Yes, I am a grammar nerd... But what's wrong with a bit of good grammar every now and then?:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

When I get home from school, I drop my bag next to the closed front door and sigh. Finally summer is here!

"Ally, is that you?" I hear my mum call from in the kitchen.

"Yeah," I answer, walking into the kitchen.

"Good," she says, smiling.

"Why?" I ask her, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Well, I wanted to ask you what you want for your birthday. I mean, it's about 2 weeks away and we haven't really thought about what you want to do and what you want," she replies.

"Urm, can we just have a night in? I'm not really in the mood to celebrate..." I say.

"Are you sure?" she questions. "You might feel differently in a couple of weeks."

"I'm sure. My morning sickness leaves me feeling gross for the rest of the day and I will still have it when my birthday arrives anyway," I state.

"Okay. What about gifts? Is there anything that you want?"

"Not really... Maybe a few things for the baby," I suggest.

"But we won't know whether it's a boy or a girl for a while..." she says.

"I know, but just get things that aren't specifically for a boy or a girl; get things that are unisex."

"Good idea," she says, smiling.

I smile at my mum, appreciative of how supportive she has been throughout all of this so far. I really thought the day she found out that I'm pregnant, that she would kick me out. But I thought wrong. Even my dad has been more supportive than I expected him to. Yes we may not be as close as we used to be, but at least he can still be in the same room as me and he hasn't kicked me out - even though he was going to, but still.

"So, what's for dinner?" I ask her, after hearing my stomach rumble with hunger.

She shrugs, "What would you like?"

"Urm... A lot of things..." I trail off, thinking. "Oh yeah! I would love some pickles on toast or something! Maybe even with a little bit of mustard in there or something."

"Okay, so your cravings have officially started!" my mum states, laughing slightly.

I look down, going red with embarrassment.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, it's completely normal," she assures me, smiling warmly at me as I lift my head to look at her.

"I know, but my cravings are so... weird!' I exclaim.

"That's also quite normal."

I sigh, "I guess you're right... But still."

She smiles at me, before there is silence.

"Thanks for being so supportive, mum," I say, softly.

"No problem. How could I not be? I mean, I wouldn't want to risk losing you, and I've got a beautiful little grand-baby on the way!"

I tear up at her words, mainly because of my hormones.

"Aw, don't cry, honey..." my mum says, hugging me.

"I can't help it!" I exclaim, wailing.

She rubs my back, soothingly, "I'm guessing that your hormones are playing up again?"

I nod, "Uh huh..."

She chuckles, before hugging me tighter. It's moments like these when I realise how amazing my mum really is...

* * *

**So? Reviewww! :-) I'm sorry that this is short, but it's sort of a filler chapter kind of thing.**

**Stay Rossome!**


	3. Happy Birthday, Ally!

**Hello again! Here's a new chapter! I decided to update early because I'm in a good mood!:-)**

**RaurAuslly (Guest): Haha, your review is one of the many reviews that have put me in such a good mood, so thank you!:-D**

**Rohini (Guest): Thank you!:-)**

**ReaderNotWriter100: Haha, well I'm glad you found the sequel!:-)**

**Guest: Thank you!:-D**

**R5Forever (Guest): Aw, you should get Twitter! (if you want to, haha) :-) And, yeah! I'd love to see your R5 nails! Maybe you could put a tutorial up to show people how to paint their nails with the R5 logo and stuff! I don't know, just an idea!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next two weeks are the same as usual really. I get out of bed, throw up, go back to sleep until about lunch time since my mum has convinced my dad to let me off work until the baby is born, and eat a lot of food. I also got fired from the bookstore because I 'wasn't the same employee they first thought I was'. Wow, I must be turning into Trish.

I wake up remembering that it's my birthday, and smile. Not just because it's my birthday, but because my mum brings me breakfast in bed a few minutes later. Pickles on toast, just as expected. That's been my craving, and to be honest, I'm surprised I haven't thought of trying it before! I don't know whether it's just my pregnancy hormones talking or not, but it tastes really good!

"Happy birthday to-" I cut her off.

"Mum, you don't have to start singing y'know," I say with a smile on my face.

She sighs, "Good. I've never been the musical type; you get your talent from your father."

"Speaking of dad... Where is he?" I ask her, quietly.

"He went to work, but he told me to wish you a happy birthday," she says, smiling weakly.

"Oh... O-okay..." I reply.

She hands me a card, "Here."

I take it from her slowly, and open the envelope, pulling out the card that is inside. Inside of the card in my mum' usual penmanship, it says,

_To our beautiful Ally-cat,_

_Have a happy 17th birthday!_

_Love you lots,_

_Mum & Dad xo_

I tear up at the words in the card, not sure whether it was actually that emotional, or whether my hormones are just making me cry again. That's been happening a lot lately...

"Aw, honey!" my mum says, chuckling, before hugging me.

"I'm sorry... Hormones..." I state, hugging her back quickly before releasing from the hug and wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"It's okay."

* * *

After breakfast, I got showered and changed and opened my presents. My mum and dad got me some baby things, Trish got me some perfume, and Dallas got me a box of chocolates and a jar of pickles. He knows me too well...

So now I'm sitting on the sofa, eating my pickles and chocolates, while watching TV, wearing my new perfume. The baby things that my parents got me are all stacked up neatly in my room.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, dragging me out of my little daze.

"Mum, could you get it?" I ask her.

She sighs, "Fine." She gets up from next to me and walks over to the front door, opening it. I turn my attention back to the TV once again.

"Uh, Ally, could you come here a second, please?" my mum asks me, sounding shocked and slightly worried.

"Why? What's up?" I question, confused.

"Just... just come here..."

I get up and walk over to the front door, "What's wr-" I stop talking as I see who's at the door.

"Hey Ally, happy birthday."

"A-Austin?" I say in complete and utter shock. This cannot be happening...

* * *

**So, how was the chapter? Again, this was pretty short, but the next one will be longer!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	4. Questions

**Hey guys, so here's a new chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I have a lot of homework.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asks me, worriedly.

"Uh... I... Austin... Wh-what are you doing here?" I finally manage to say.

"I thought I'd come and surprise you on your birthday! I got you this," he replies, handing me a small box.

"I'll leave you two to it..." my mum quickly says, before walking off into the house. Great...

I take the box slowly, and open it. I gasp at the beautifully-made necklace that's inside **(1)**.

"Do you like it?" Austin asks me, worriedly, "Oh no... You don't like it, do you?"

"No Austin, I love it, thank you!" I say, hugging him with tears in my eyes. When we pull apart, I admire the necklace again. "You really didn't have to get this for me though..." I tell him, beginning to feel guilty.

"Why not? It's your birthday, and you're my girl," he states with a smile on his face.

"Urm, Austin... We broke up, remember? I'm not 'your girl' anymore," I point out.

"Yeah, but to me you always will be," he says, softly.

I giggle, "That was so cheesy..."

"I know," he replies, chuckling slightly.

"So, do you want to come in?" I ask him, and he nods in response. I step aside so he can walk in, before I close the front door and turn around to face him. "How have you been? How's New York?" I question as he sits down on the sofa.

"Good," is all he says.

"Cool."

And let the awkwardness begin.

"Ally... I have to be honest... I've missed you, like, a lot," Austin suddenly admits, standing up.

"Austin... Don't..." I say, quietly.

"Don't what?" he asks, bemused.

"Don't do this! Don't start trying to win me back because it's not going to work. We aren't a couple anymore, just accept that and move on," I state.

"Wow, way to be blunt, Ally..." Austin mutters.

I sigh, "I'm sorry, it's just... I've not been feeling well and I've been a little stressed lately," I tell him, running a hand through my hair.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, concerned.

"Nothing, I've just been feeling a little off..." I tell him. I'm technically not lying...

"Oh, well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Austin!" I exclaim, letting my hormones getting the best of me.

"Woah... Okay..."

"Sorry..."

"It's cool."

"So, where will you be staying? I mean, are you here for just today?" I ask him, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to stay for a week, maybe? I was thinking that we could maybe spend some time together before I go back to New York for the rest of the summer," Austin says.

"As friends?"

"As friends," he confirms.

"Okay then, I guess..."

A beat passes.

"So, where am I sleeping?" he asks me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I question, confused.

"Well, you said it was okay if I stayed..." he trails off, waiting for me to get it.

"Oh, I thought you meant to stay in Miami, not in my house," I say. "Look Austin, I don't think it's such a good idea if you stay here..."

"Why not? I will be on my best behaviour," he states, smiling at me.

I sigh, "I ju-" I get cut off by my mum.

"What do you both want for dinner?" she asks us.

"We?" I question.

"Yes, I heard that Austin's staying," she replies.

"Well, we never agreed to that, and I didn't even ask you..."

"It's fine with me," she states, smiling.

I give her a look that says, 'Stop. Now.' which helps her get the message slightly.

"He can sleep on the sofa," she adds.

"Yeah," Austin agrees.

I look between the two of them, and sigh, "Fine..."

Austin smiles at me, while my mum sends me a look that says, 'Good choice.' before she speaks up, "So, dinner?"

"Oh, anything's fine," Austin answers.

"Are you sure?" she asks him, and he nods in response.

"Same," I reply.

"Okay then," she says, before walking into the kitchen.

"So, I better go and get my bags out of the car then," Austin states, walking to the door.

"Oh, okay. Do you need any help?" I question.

"No, it's fine. I am a man after all," he says, flexing his muscles.

I giggle, "Yeah yeah, just go and get your bags."

He smiles at me, before walking out to get his luggage.

I grab a magazine off of the coffee table and begin flicking through it, flopping down onto the sofa.

Austin comes back in a few minutes later with a few bags, and shuts the door behind him.

"Shall I put them in your room?" he asks me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I reply, flicking through the magazine.

"Okay," he says, before walking up the stairs slowly.

When he gets to the top of the stairs, I jump up off the sofa, panicking. He can't go in my room, there's all of that baby stuff in there.

"Austin, wait!" I exclaim, running after him.

"What?" he asks me, turning around.

"Don't go in my room."

"What? Why?" he questions, confused.

"Because you can't..." I reply, nervously.

He chuckles, "I've seen your room before."

"I know, but I don't want you to this time."

"I will just put my bags down and then walk out, don't worry," he states, before walking up to my bedroom door. I watch him turn the doorknob as I begin to panic. If he sees that stuff, he will ask questions. Questions I'm not prepared to answer...

Austin walks into my room and drops his bags by my bed. Just as he is about to walk out, he spots the large amounts of baby stuff piled against one of the walls, and looks at me in confusion, "What's all of that doing in here?"

Great.

* * *

**OMG, this chapter was not my best, and I'm sorry about that!:-( Oh, and I know that I used the term 'baby stuff' a lot. I didn't know what else to call it...**

**(1) I tried to describe it, but I decided not to since it sounded really amateurish and bad, so I decided to just leave it as that. I will let you imagine your own little design on what you think the necklace looks like:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Woo! This story/sequel has already got to 100 reviews after 4 chapters! Thanks guys!:-) And as a thank you, I decided to post this chapter today!:-)  
**

**Okay, so I just want to say that as another thank you to all of my amazing readers/reviewers, I have made this chapter extra long and I'm not going to leave any major cliffhangers :-) So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Urm..." I trail off, laughing nervously, "You see, this stuff... This stuff... is for my cousin?" I say, making it sound more like a question.

Austin raises an eyebrow at me, "You're really bad at lying."

I sigh, "I know."

"What's the real answer to my question?" Austin asks me, stepping closer to me.

I begin to debate with myself; should I or shouldn't I tell him? I mean, it's his baby, he deserves to know! But, what if he freaks out and leaves me or gets mad because I didn't tell him sooner?! Ugh, this is a hard decision...

No, it's an obvious decision; tell him! Yes, I have to tell him. But I can't! Yes I can! Okay, all I have to do is tell him carefully, think about what I say and how I say it. I don't want to rush into it, but I don't want to say it too slowly either. Maybe I should just say it quickly to get it over with. No, I have to ease him into it gently, just incase he gets annoyed with me.

"Ally?" Austin says, making me focus again.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... Urm... I-I think you should sit down..." I tell him, nervously.

"What? Why?" he questions, confused, but he sits down on my bed anyway. To be honest, you would have thought that he would've gotten the hint by now - what with all of the baby stuff and my weird behaviour - but I guess not.

I sit down next to him, trying not to let my anxious behaviour show too much. "Okay, so, this may come as a shock to you, and I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to tell you this, but I was just worried about how you would react and what you would say and-" he cuts me off.

"Ally, just say it, you're worrying me now."

I sigh, "Okay... Well... Here goes..." Austin looks at me expectantly. "I...I'm pregnant, and you're the father..." I say slowly, looking at his face for some kind of reaction.

He stares at me wide-eyes, obviously trying to comprehend what I just told him. "But... but we were careful..." he finally whispers, sounding shocked.

"I know, but sometimes it doesn't work," I state. "As you can probably tell," I add on, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Ally... This is..." Austin trails off.

"This is what?" I ask him, softly.

"I don't know. I mean, I just moved to New York and I'm going to MUNY soon. And you have an amazing future ahead of you too! This... this changes everything!" he says.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I question, slightly scared about what he is going to say.

He is silent for a second, most likely thinking about the answer. "In a good way," he replies, smiling weakly at me.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I mean, of course it's a shock and it's not exactly the best time, but if this had to happen to me with anyone, I'm glad it's with you," he states.

I smile at him, blushing slightly.

"Aw, I still make you blush," Austin teases, smirking.

"Shut up."

"Okay," he syas quickly, sensing my hormonal mood. "So now that it's out in the open and everything, do you think we should start dating again?" he questions, taking hold of one of my hands.

"Urm, we'll have to wait and see," is all I reply with. Austin nods sadly in response, letting go of my hand. "So, you're not mad that I didn't tell you sooner?" I ask him.

"Well, kind of, but at least you have told me now. How many months are you now?"

"About 2," I answer.

"Woah..."

"Anyway, I'm proud of you," I state.

"Why?" Austin asks.

"Because with your anger issues and stuff, I thought you'd be completely furious, but you've actually handled this really well," I reply.

"It's because I love you and I know how hard it must've been for you to tell me..." Austin says. "And don't worry, I don't expect you to say you love me back," he adds, quickly.

"Good..." I reply, quietly. "I want to, but we're still broken up..." I tell him.

"I understand..."

"So, we're good?" I ask him, hopefully.

"We're good."

* * *

"That's great!" my mum exclaims after I tell her about me telling Austin about the baby. My dad on the other hand, just grunts and continues eating his meal.

"I know," Austin smiles, taking my hand. "I still can't believe we're going to be parents."

"Well, get used to it. You have about 7 months to prepare yourself until your life changes forever," my mum says, after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Wow mum, thanks for that," I reply, sarcastically.

"In a good way!" she states. "I mean, yeah, sure there's the whole issue of school and education and stuff, and the fact that you're going to get almost no sleep for the next few years shall we say? And, the fact that you're going to need quite a lot of patience and you won't have much time to yourselves, but still! At least you'll have me to help, and hopefully your father would like to chip in once in a while."

My dad just shrugs, taking a sip of his water.

"Oh, he'll get used to it," my mum assures us, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Okay, mum, first things first, please don't start scaring us with all of this stuff. Austin only found out about the baby a few hour ago, I don't want him to be scared off now," I tell her.

"It's fine, Ally, honestly. I love the idea of having my own child, even if it is at a young age, and I love it even more because you're going to be my child's mother," Austin states, softly.

"Aw," my mum suddenly says, sniffling.

"Mum, I'm meant to be the hormonal one, not you," I point out, as I see tears start to stream down her face.

"What? Can't I cry happy tears over the fact that my daughter has found 'the one'?" she questions.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, bemused.

"Well, you're having a baby together, it's obvious that you're meant to be together; Austin is 'the one'."

"I like the sound of that..." Austin says, smiling.

"Well, we aren't even together, mum, so don't go getting any ideas," I tell her.

"Oh please, why would I want to butt in on my own daughter's love life?"

"Because that's the sort of thing you do," I state.

"True," my mum mutters, making me giggle.

Maybe telling Austin was a good idea after all.

* * *

**Review!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	6. Hormones

**Hey!:-)**

**Paralifes (Guest): Hey, it's okay that you didn't get to sign in, as you said, it's still a review!:-) I think that your idea is awesome and I might use it but add my own little twist on it:-) However, for now, I want a few happy moments, so I'm going to leave your idea 'til a later date! Thank you for the suggestion!**

**R5Forever (Guest): Haha, hey!:-) When you do post the pics of the R5 nails, tell me and I will check them out!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I wake up the next day, hearing loud, happy voices coming from downstairs. Ugh.

After I step out of bed, I walk downstairs, not caring how bad I look.

"Good morning, sweetie!" My mum exclaims with a smile on her face.

I give her an unimpressed look, before I slowly walk into the kitchen to look for some food.

"Want me to make you some breakfast?" she asks me as she follows me into the kitchen.

I just shrug, sitting down at the table.

"Okay then. What would you like?" she questions.

"I don't care..." I mutter.

"What's up, Alls?" Austin asks me as he enters the kitchen, sitting down beside me. Oh, great... Note the sarcasm.

"The sky," I reply.

"Don't start getting smart with me, missy," Austin says, booping me on the nose.

I slowly turn my head towards him, giving him my best glare.

Austin stares at me for a second with a cheesy grin, before he turns to my mum, "What's up with her?"

"Hormones," she states, simply. "It's one of the perks of pregnancy," she adds, sarcastically.

"Wait a second... I have to deal with moody Ally for the next 7 months?" Austin asks her, whining slightly.

"Most likely, yes. Except for when she's having a good day," my mum answered, as she handed me a bowl of cereal.

"Hey! Don't talk about me!" I snap, before Austin can respond to my mum's comment.

"Woah..." Austin said, jumping slightly at my sudden outburst.

"Sorry..." I mumble, slowly whirling my cereal around with my spoon. I eat a mouthful of cereal and instantly start crying.

"Why are you crying, Ally?" my mum asks me, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"This cereal is mushy," I state, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my pyjamas.

"Aw, honey, it's okay," my mum says.

"Oh, stop it! It's not okay! Now my cereal is mushy and I can't just pour it down the sink because that would be a waste. So now, I have to eat this mushy cereal!" I exclaim, as more tears fall from my eyes.

"Ally, if you want, I can just eat the cereal for you..." Austin suggests.

I turn towards him, sniffling, "Are you stupid?" I ask him.

"What?" he questions, bemused.

I huff and roll my eyes, "You want to take away food from your baby?" I ask him.

"What? No! When did I say that?" he queries.

"Well, you didn't say those exact words, but you wanting to eat my cereal means that not only are you taking food away from me, but you are taking food away from the baby," I state.

"Fine, you eat the cereal then," Austin says.

"I don't want the cereal!" I shout, getting up and storming out of the kitchen.

"Hormones..." I hear my mum mutter from inside the kitchen.

* * *

**Review!:-) Okay, so this chapter ended in a pretty stupid place to be honest, so I'm sorry about that. And it's pretty short, but this was just a filler chapter!:-)**

**Also, if you love Glee, R5, Ross Lynch, Cody Simpson and/ or you ship the couple 'Finchel', PM me!:-D (If you want to, ahah)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	7. Weird Behaviour

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter!:-)**

**danitza hoshi: Thank you! Seriously, your review made me smile!:-)**

**EvilSpiritsHauntYourDreams: Wow, thank you for taking the time to read TSWSMH and this story in one night!:-D Wait, did you just read TSWSMH in half a night or was it both that and this story? Anyway, you're a fan of Cody Simpson?! Yayyyy! And yes, I saw him in concert, and let me just say... He is an amazing singer! He even hit the high note in 'Gentleman' amazingly well!:-D And I was pretty close to the stage which was even better! Haha, sorry, I'm rambling now! I just get really excited whenever someone mentions Cody Simpson... I love 'All Day' and 'iYiYi':-) In fact, 'iYiYi' was the first song I ever heard of his! :-D Anyway, thank you for reviewing and sorry about this long reply!:-)**

**R5Forever (Guest): Yes, I love Glee!:-) Mainly because Riker is in it (he plays Jeff the Warbler) hehe:-) And if they ever did a song by R5, I think Riker should sing it. Also, when Glee released a 3D movie, Riker was in it a few times... in 3D!:-D Haha! I wanted R5 to suddenly pop out of nowhere and start singing with Riker, but that didn't happen...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I smile as I look at my reflection in the mirror. My bump isn't noticeable yet, unless you look closely. To be honest, I'm quite excited for the moment when I feel the baby kick for the first time, and when the bump does start to show, because then it will start feeling real.

Austin's getting excited as well. He has told his friends about the baby, and at first, they didn't seem that thrilled about it, but once Austin started to talk about it more, they became more happy for him.

But I can't help feeling like something's wrong. You see, yesterday I went shopping with Trish and the others, and when I came back, Austin seemed... nervous almost. I don't know whether it's just me being paranoid or whatever, but I feel like he is hiding something.

I walk downstairs and see Austin sitting on the sofa, watching TV. I wander over to where he is sitting and sit next to him.

"Hey," he says, turning to look at me.

"Hey. Remember that we have the doctors appointment tomorrow," I reply, casually.

"Yeah, don't worry, I remember," he says, chuckling.

A beat passes.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, softly.

"Yeah, why?" he questions, confused.

"No reason, I was just wondering," I reply.

"You sure?" he queries.

"Yep," I answer, popping the 'p'.

"Are _you_ okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because you're acting strange," he states.

"I'm acting strange?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah..." Austin says, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You're the one acting strange," I state, loudly.

"Woah, calm down, Ally. How have I been acting strange?" he questions.

"Well, yesterday when I got back from shopping with my friends, you seemed nervous about something," I reply.

"No I didn't," he says, almost... nervously.

"You sound nervous again!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

He sighs, "Ally, why do you care anyway? It's not like we're together or anything."

"I care because I'm carrying our baby and you're acting all weird and stuff, which is kind of freaking me out," I reply. "Look, we have to be honest with eachother. Remember that promise we made after the little car accident?"

"We made that when we were a couple..." Austin points out.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. We need to keep the promise of being honest with eachother," I say.

"Okay," Austin replies, sighing.

"So, will you tell me what's wrong?" I question.

"I will, as long as you promise not to freak out..." he answers, shifting his position slightly so he is facing me properly.

"Okay... You're scaring me a bit now..." I say. "What's going on?"

"Ally... I..." He pauses for a second, probably thinking about how to tell me without upsetting me. "Yesterday when you went shopping... Dakota came over."

* * *

**So... Review!:-) And sorry about this little cliffhanger. It's not one of the biggest ones I've ever written, but it is still a cliffhanger and I understand if you're annoyed by it!**

**Also, again, this is quite a short chapter, but the next one will be longer because it will be more interesting. :-)**

**Oh, and I don't know when I'm going to be updating any of my stories. It could be in a few days, it could be in a few weeks. I'm just not really in the writing mood at the moment and I'm just a bit upset really... So yeah... That's why you might not see any updates from me for a while.**

**Stay Rossome!**


	8. Dakota is Back

**Hey!:-D**

**OMG guys... Guess what?! Cody Simpson now follows me on Twitter!:-D I am so excited right now! I was jumping up and down and screaming when I found out!:-) OMG OMG OMG! AHHH!:-D I was just sitting on my bed scrolling through my Twitter and then I realised that Cody had followed me and I almost fell off of my bed. OMGGG!:-)**

**Okay, anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh, and check out EclareFanFictioner14's new story 'One Fun Summer'!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"What? Why?" I ask Austin, trying to sound as calm as possible.

He sighs, "She found out about the baby..." he replies.

"How?" I question, standing up.

"I don't know! I guess when I told my friends the news must've spread," Austin says, standing up as well.

I run a hand through my hair frustratedly, "What did she want?"

"Well, as soon as I opened the door she started yelling at me, saying how I just go around getting girls pregnant. She seemed pretty upset about it to be honest," Austin states.

"Why was she upset? She aborted your baby! It was her decision! She's just looking for attention!" I exclaim.

"She told me that she regrets what she did," Austin suddenly tells me.

I look at him in shock, "What? And you believed her?!"

"She sounded so guilty and upset!" he replies.

"So?!"

"Ally, she was carrying my baby! Give her a break!"

"And I'm carrying your baby now! _Our_ baby! But that obviously doesn't mean as much to you as Dakota!" I exclaim.

"What?! Ally, you're just upsetting yourself now. Stop assuming stuff like that! Yes, I admit that I wish she hadn't of aborted the baby, but is it such a bad thing that I care about my own baby? I mean, she aborted my baby for the sake of her reputation! How could I not care?!"

I sigh, "I understand that it still upsets you, but that was the past! Anyway, was that all she wanted?" I question.

"Urm..."

"Austin, we agreed to have no secrets," I remind him, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Okay, she... she said that she loves me."

"I'm sorry, what?! She _loves_ you?! That's ridiculous!" I yell.

"Ally, calm down," Austin says, softly.

"No, I will not calm down!" I shout, getting more frustrated by his calm tone. How can he be so calm?!

"I don't get the big deal! I mean, it's not like we're together or anything!" Austin states, loudly.

"Yes, but we are having a baby! Everything was going well and then Dakota had to come and ruin it!"

"Ally, it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. I think that you're a bit hormonal today..."

I sigh, "What did you even say to her when she said that she loves you?"

"I said that I think that I might love her back..." he mumbles, but just about loud enough for me to hear.

"You what?!" I exclaim.

"I said it as an 'in the moment' sort of thing! I was confused!" Austin says, defensively.

I scoff, "Yeah right! You know what? Go and live happily ever after with Dakota!"

"Ally, don't say that..."

"No, y'know what?! I'm gonna go and teach her a lesson!" I state, storming out of the door.

"No, Ally, wait!" Austin calls from behind me, running after me.

But he wasn't going to stop me from going to Dakota's house and asking her what she's up to. She's walked into my house and told the father of my child that she loves him, possibly ruining the baby's chance of having a happy family.

Dakota just reached a whole new low.

* * *

**Reviewww!:-)**

**OMG, I was smiling while writing this chapter because of what it says in my top A/N. AHHHHH!:-) I'm sorry if you aren't a huge Cody Simpson fan, but I just had to tell you guys!:-)**

**Oh, and if you have Tumblr please follow me!:-) My Tumblr username thing is: itsdani**

**Thanks!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	9. Promises & Doctor Appointments

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I will make this chapter as long as possible because the last time I updated was almost a month!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I storm down the road, ignoring Austin's calls from behind me. Why should I bother listening to him? I mean, he keeps messing me around! To be honest, I'm more mad at him than I am at Dakota.

"Ally, wait," I hear Austin shout as he runs up next to me. "Don't stress yourself out, it's not good for the baby."

"Oh, so now you care?!" I ask him, not looking at him, as I continue walking.

"I've always cared!" he exclaims.

I scoff, "Yeah, right. Look, why don't you just stay with Dakota?"

"What? I don't want to stay with Dakota!" he states, loudly. "Please, just... don't go to Dakota's house."

"Why shouldn't I?" I ask him, stopping in my tracks and folding my arms over my chest.

"Because you'll cause a scene," he answers.

"So? She was the one who started it in the first place!" I exclaim, as I start walking again.

"You don't even know where she lives," Austin states.

I stop again, now completely frustrated. He's right... I have no idea where she lives. And why should I give her the satisfaction of seeing me annoyed and angry anyway? I just... I'm so confused right now.

I don't know whether it's my hormones or because of everything that's happened, but I suddenly start crying. I crouch down and cover my face with my hands as I begin to sob.

Austin rushes over to me and wraps his arms around me, hugging me, while rocking me gently.

"I don't know what to do, Austin..." I whisper, with tears streaming down my face.

"You're just confused at the moment, everything will be fine, trust me. Look, let's just forget about the past and move on. I promise that I won't talk to Dakota ever again and we can have a fresh start," Austin says, softly.

I look up at him, "How can I be so sure that you'll keep your promise?"

"Because," he starts, placing his hand on my stomach, "Why would I risk losing the two most important people in my life for a two minute conversation with Dakota?"

"But... what if you change your mind?" I ask him.

"I can assure you that that won't happen. I would never choose Dakota over you and our baby," he replies.

"You almost did before though. I mean, you told me that you told her that you might love her back," I state, wiping tears away from my eyes.

"She turned up unexpectedly and she started confusing me; I wasn't thinking properly when I said that. You know what Dakota can be like sometimes..." he says.

I look down, not sure about whether I should trust him or not.

"Please don't let me down..." I whisper.

Austin hugs me tighter than before, kissing my head, "I won't, I promise."

* * *

"Ally, wake up! You've got that doctor's appointment today, remember?" my mum calls from downstairs.

I sigh and pull the covers off of me, before stepping out of bed tiredly.

It's been a few days since Austin and I had our little 'talk', and so far, he's kept his promise. We haven't talked about Dakota since that day and I really hope it stays that way.

"Ally, your mum has made you some breakfast," Austin says as he walks into my room.

"Tell her I'll be down in a second..." I mumble, grabbing some clothes and a towel, before walking to the bathroom.

Austin sighs, "Can't you take a shower after breakfast? It will go cold otherwise."

I slam the bathroom door, "I said, I'll be down in a second!" I shout, dropping the things in my hand on the floor before turning the shower on.

I don't blame Austin for wanting me to hurry up. I mean, this will be the first time he's seen our baby. Well, it will be the first time I've seen our baby as well. At my last appointment, all they did was tell me how far along I am and a few other stuff. They offered to show me the baby, but I felt bad because Austin wasn't there.

I sigh as I step into the shower, quickly washing my hair etc. before I get out and wrap the towel that I dropped on the floor around me. I brush my teeth before getting dressed and brushing my hair, deciding to put it up in a messy bun since it's wet.

"Ally, are you ready yet?" my mum asks me from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah," I reply, before I open the door and smile at her.

"Good," she smiles back, "Your breakfast is on the table."

"Okay, thanks," I say, before I run downstairs and sit at the table, quickly eating my breakfast.

"Ally, we've got half an hour to get there," Austin states as he walks into the kitchen.

"I know, I just need to put my shoes on and we can go," I reply, smiling at him.

"You're in a better mood than before," he says.

"Yeah, I was just tired before," I tell him. "Now, come on, let's go," I exclaim as I slip my shoes on and walk out the door.

Austin chuckles, "Finally!"

"Bring me back a sonogram picture!" my mum shouts.

"We will!" I shout back, before Austin closes the door.

We get into the car that my dad let Austin drive, before we buckle our seat belts and Austin starts the engine.

"Y'know, I was surprised that your dad actually let me drive this car," Austin says.

"Me too. I guess he's slowly starting to accept the fact that we're having a baby and there's nothing he can do about it," I reply.

"Do you think he's starting to like me again?" Austin questions as we drive down the road.

"I hope so... I mean, he's going to have to," I say.

"He doesn't have to like me, but it would help. I mean, this morning, it was just him and me at the table in the kitchen and it was kind of awkward..."

"Didn't he talk to you?" I ask him.

"Well, he muttered 'good morning' quickly before he started eating his breakfast, but that's about it," he answers.

"Oh," is all I say.

The rest of the car ride is spent in a comfortable silence, which gives me time to think. I start to think about what Austin and I have been through since we first started dating. Everything with Dakota, Dallas, our baby. This time last year, I wouldn't have even thought that my life would be like it is now. If someone would've said that I would end up dating a senior, as well as having a baby with him, I would've laughed.

I look over at Austin and smile. Why does a guy like him even want to talk to a girl like me? He could be in New York now, going sightseeing and possibly finding a new girlfriend, but instead, he's here with me.

That's when I start thinking about our future. I mean, what's going to happen when Austin goes to MUNY after the summer? What if he isn't around when the baby is born?

I sigh, deciding to stop thinking about all of that for a while. Right now, I just need to be concentrating on the fact that Austin and I are going to be seeing a sonogram of our baby for the first time today. I can talk to Austin about all of this later.

"Ally, we're here," Austin says, making me forget about all of the things that I was just thinking about.

"Let's go then," I reply, smiling at him, before I un-buckle my seat belt.

"Wait there, I'll let you out," Austin states, before he un-buckles his seat belt and hurries out of the car, closing the door behind him.

I wait for him to open my door, before I slowly step out while holding Austin's hand.

"Thanks," I say as he closes the door and locks the car, putting the keys into his pocket.

"No problem," he smiles, reaching out for my hand again.

"Austin, one, we're not a couple, and two, I'm capable of walking into a building without holding your hand," I state.

Austin nods in understanding, placing his hand by his side.

We walk into the waiting room together, before Austin tells me to sit down while he checks us in.

I sit down in a chair and wait for Austin to check us in.

Austin walks over to me a few minutes later and sits down beside me.

We sit in silence until my name is called. I slowly stand up and walk into the room with Austin behind me.

"Hello Ally, how are you?" Dr. Rhodes asks me as I lie down on the bed.

"I'm fine, thank you," I reply. "Dr. Rhodes, this is the baby's father, Austin Moon. I told you about him at my first appointment."

"Ah yes, I remember. Well, it's nice to meet you, Austin," she smiles, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," Austin replies, shaking her hand before sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

She smiles at us, before she grabs her clipboard, "Okay, so the last time I saw you you were two months pregnant."

"Yep," I say, popping the 'p'.

"How has everything been so far?" she asks me.

"It's been okay," I reply.

"Good. I'm just going to check that everything's okay," she says.

"Okay."

Dr. Rhodes does the usual check up, before she types a few things into her computer.

"Okay, well, everything seems fine," she tells us. "Would you like to see your baby?" she questions, smiling.

"Yes, please," I reply while Austin nods in excitement.

She smiles at us, "Okay then."

I smile at Austin. This is it. We finally get to see our baby for the first time. And by the looks of it, Austin is just as excited as I am, if not more.

* * *

**I know it's a bit of a stupid place to end the chapter, but I will update as soon as possible.**

**Review!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	10. Ally's Secret

**Hey! I know I'm taking longer than I usually do to update lately, but I've been really busy with homework and stuff but I will try and update more often from now on.**

**Oh, and this chapter isn't going to start from where the last chapter left off. I just think that most of you have most likely read stories like this before so I might as well not go into detail about it.**

**Also, I know that this story may not be as exciting as TSWSMH at the moment, but it will get more interesting as the story goes on. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin and I walk into my house, both unable to keep the smiles off of our faces. The doctor said that we could find out the gender of the baby at our next appointment, but we're not sure whether we want to or not. I mean, we both don't mind whether it's a boy or a girl, so why not keep it as a surprise?

"Oh, you're back! How'd it go? Let me see the sonogram picture!" my mum rambles, hugging me tightly as soon as we walk through the door.

I giggle, "Mum, let go of me and I'll let you see the picture."

"Okay, sorry, I'm just a bit excited," she says, letting go of me, before I hand her the sonogram picture.

"You can keep this one, we have our own picture," I tell her.

She tears up as she stares at the sonogram with a smile on her face, "This is so amazing..."

"I know right?!" I exclaim, my smile growing wider. Austin puts his arm around me and I smile up at him.

"When do you find out what the gender of the baby is?" she asks me.

"Well, we can find it out at our next appointment, but we want to keep it as a surprise," I reply.

"Oh, well, okay then," she says, "I'm just going to go and show your father this." She walks upstairs excitedly.

"This is really happening..." Austin mutters, making me look at him.

"You keep saying that..."

"I know, but the news is kind of sinking in still," he tells me.

"Are you going to tell your family any time soon? I mean, you've told your friends, but you haven't actually mentioned it to your parents yet..." I say.

"I'll call them tonight," he replies.

"Okay, good. I want our baby to have both grandparents around," I state.

"Me too."

* * *

My mum showed my dad the sonogram picture... He wasn't exactly excited but I know I saw a few tears in his eyes. He also smiled at Austin and I at dinner, so I think that the sonogram picture made him realise that this is happening and there's nothing he can do about it. I mean, he's going to have to accept the fact that Austin is going to be around a lot even if he doesn't like him.

"Hey, Ally," I hear a voice say from my bedroom door.

I sit up on my bed and look towards the door. "Dallas!" I exclaim, as he walks over to my bed and sits down next to me.

"How did the doctor's appointment go today?" he asks, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, it was great. Do you want to see a sonogram picture?" I question.

"Yeah," he says, before I get up and grab the sonogram picture from my bedside table and hand it to Dallas.

"Wow..." he says, smiling down at the sonogram picture in his hands.

We stay silent for a few seconds as Dallas stares at the sonogram.

"Dallas?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" I question, quietly.

He looks at me, "Yeah, sure, about what?"

"Well-" I get cut off by Austin.

"Ally, I just called my parents and told them about the baby," he says as he wanders into my room. "Oh, hey Dallas. Has Ally shown you the sonogram picture yet?"

"Yeah, she has," he replies, smiling.

"Awesome."

"So, Austin, what did your parents say?" I question.

"They were shocked, but they seem okay about it," he replies.

"Okay, good," I say, "Well, I'm going to go and have a shower." I stand up and walk over to my bedroom door.

"Wait, Ally, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Dallas asks me.

"Urm... I was just going to see whether you wanted to come to the beach with Austin and I next week."

"We're going to the beach next week?" Austin asks, excitedly.

"Yep, did I forget to ask you about that? I thought I did. Anyway, I'm gonna go and have a shower now..." I say, rambling, before walking out of my bedroom and into the bathroom.

I sigh and lean against the closed bathroom door. Why did Austin have to come in at that moment?

I guess I'll just have to talk to Dallas about it some other time...

* * *

**So...? Review!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	11. A Day At the Beach

**Hey!:-) I know, I haven't been updating this story much lately... well, I haven't really updated a lot of my stories lately, and I'm sorry:-( But I hope that you like this chapter, and reviews are appreciated!:-D**

**Okay, so I've been reading some of the reviews from TSWSMH lately because I was bored and reading all of your Rossome reviews always seems to make me smile:-) so, yeah. But anyway, I was reading them and it made me realise that it's you guys that make me want to keep writing these stories. You're all so lovely and nice, which makes writing new chapters for every one of my stories even more enjoyable. :-)**

**And I'd just like to quickly say R.I.P Cory Monteith... he was one of my favourite characters on Glee and it may sound cheesy but he showed me that being different is okay and it's so heartbreaking realising that he is no longer with us:'( Even if you aren't a fan of Glee or even if you don't know who Cory is, please just take a moment to realise that there are people out there who are upset about this, and it may seem silly to you, but imagine losing one of your idols so suddenly... he was an inspiration to me and many others, and I'm saddened by this, so this chapter may not be all that good... sorry, guys:-( oh, and stay strong, Lea! Gleeks are here for you!3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I sigh as I walk downstairs with my shorts and a crop top on. Today Austin, Dallas and I are going to the beach since I stupidly told Austin that we were going, last week. Why didn't I think of a better excuse?! Ugh.

Anyway, Austin was up early this morning, which was unusual to see, since he is hardly ever up early. Well, except for when he is having pancakes for breakfast, but other than that, he is usually asleep 'til noon on most days.

"Ally, are you ready yet?" he asks, impatiently.

"Yes. Is Dallas here yet?" I question, as I walk up to him while carrying a bag full of things that I'm taking to the beach.

"Yeah, he's waiting in the car," he replies, with a smile on his face, "I'm so excited!"

I roll my eyes, "You sound like a little kid."

"Stop being so moody. Just because you don't like the beach, that doesn't mean that you have to ruin everyone else's fun," he says, before grabbing my bag and walking out of the door and towards his car. "Woah, what's in this bag. It's a bit heavy, don't you think?"

"Well, it's not like I'm going to be doing much other than sunbathing, so I'm taking a few things to keep me pre-occupied. I've got my songbook, a few magazines, some snacks-" Austin cuts me off.

"Okay, whatever. Just get in the car," he says, excitedly.

I sigh, before getting in the car and buckling my seat belt. Austin hands me my bag when he gets into the driver's seat.

"Why did you take my bag and then just hand it to me again?" I ask him.

"I wanted to be a gentleman and carry your bag, but if you don't want me to carry your bag then whatever," he replies, as he buckles his seat belt.

"No, you can carry my bag if you want," I state.

"Hey, Ally," Dallas says, before Austin can reply.

"Oh, hey Dallas," I reply.

"You ready for the beach?" he questions, smirking. He knows how much I don't like the beach.

"What do you think?" I ask him, rhetorically.

He chuckles, and we start driving down the road and towards the beach.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, we arrive at the beach. We all get out of the car and start walking towards the sand. Once we find a place to place all of our things, we lay down our towels and I sit down.

"Aren't you going to come in the sea?" Austin asks me, as he takes his top off, leaving him in just his swimming trunks.

"No, I'm good here, thanks," I reply, putting my sunglasses and sunscreen on, before lying down on my towel.

"Okay then. Dallas, are you coming?" Austin questions.

"Urm, in a minute, I've just going to get a drink first," he answers.

"Okay," Austin says, before he runs towards the sea, happily.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me a week ago?" Dallas asks me.

I look at him, surprised. I thought he'd forgotten about that. "It was nothing."

"Ally, just tell me," he says.

I sigh, "I'll tell you later, I promise."

He looks at me unsurely, before he gets up. "Okay then." And with that, he walks off to go and get a drink.

I run a hand through my hair. For a second, with all of Austin's excitement about the beach, I'd forgotten about what I was going to talk to Dallas about for a little while.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know, it was a pretty rubbish ending, but as I said in my top author's note, this chapter wasn't going to be that good... sorry again:-(**

**Stay Rossome!**


	12. Shopping & Secrets

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my stories in a while. My laptop broke - well, the keys stopped working, and I need the keys to type, so yeah - and it took a week to get fixed! I feel really bad for making you wait so long for new chapters for my stories, but I'm going to try and update as many of them as I can regularly. Thank you for being so patient! You're all Rossome, haha!:-)**

**1DR5: Yay! You finally got an account! Haha:-) Your review made me smile and I'm sorry if I made you think that I'd given up on my stories! As I said before, my laptop broke... Anyway, thank you for your review!:-)**

**LoveAndLaughter: Cory Monteith was one of my role models and Finn was my favourite boy character on Glee, too... I was so shocked and sad when I found out... I just hope that Lea and the rest of the cast and crew are okay... It must be heartbreaking for them. Anyway, thank you for your review and I hope you're okay now:-)**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Today Trish, my mum and I are going shopping for some new clothes, because in a few months time, I won't be able to fit in most if not all of my clothes. Since I'm quite small and skinny, I'm hoping that I won't become too big, but you never know, and it's always good to be prepared.

I slip on a pair of flip flops, before opening the front door. "Bye dad, bye Austin!" I quickly shout, before I walk out of the house and close the door behind me.

I walk towards the car and get into the front passenger seat, before closing the door and buckling my seat belt.

"You ready?" my mum asks me.

"If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't be in the car, would I?" I snap. I sigh, "Sorry..." I'm a little moody this morning, since I barely got any sleep last night. Well, that and my hormones.

"Hormones?" my mum questions, as we drive down the road.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty tired," I reply.

"Well, hopefully you will feel less tired when we start shopping," she says.

"I think shopping will just make me feel more tired to be honest."

"I guess you're right."

The rest of the ride is silent, until we get to Trish's house.

"Does Trish know that we're here?" my mum questions.

"Probably. I mean, I did tell her what time we would be here," I answer.

Before my mum can reply, Trish opens her front door and walks out of her house, yelling a quick goodbye to her parents, before she closes the door and runs up to the car. She opens the door and gets into the back, closing the door behind her and buckling her seat belt.

"Hey," she says, smiling.

"Hello, Trish," my mum replies.

"Hey..." I mumble.

"What's wrong? Is it your hormones?" Trish asks me.

"Yeah, and the fact that I'm really tired," I tell her.

"Why?" she questions.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I got barely any sleep last night," I reply, before rolling my eyes.

"Woah, okay then. You don't have to start getting moody with me," she says.

"Sorry, Trish..."

"It's okay. Why didn't you get much sleep last night?"

"Urm, well, I guess I just wasn't very tired..." I reply. I've never been very good at lying.

Yes, I lied. The real reason why I couldn't sleep last night is that I couldn't stop thinking about what I had to talk to Dallas about. It's not really a huge thing to worry about, but I just want to talk to him about it, because he's one of my closest friends. I wanted to talk to him last night, but he had to go home before we had a chance to be alone.

The rest of the ride was silent, until we arrived at our destination.

My mum parked the car, before we all got out and walked into the mall.

"What shop do you want to go in first?" Trish questions.

"I don't mind," I answer.

"Let's just look around first and then you can decide which shops you'd like to go in," my mum says.

"Okay," I reply.

* * *

After about 6 hours of shopping for new clothes, my mum and I finally arrive at home, after dropping Trish off at her house.

"That was fun," my mum says, smiling, as we walk into the house.

"Yeah, it was," I reply, smiling as well. I close the front door behind me, and turn around to see Austin and Dallas sitting on the sofa, staring at me.

I look at them, confused, "What?"

"What's this big secret, Ally?" Austin questions, standing up.

I stay silent. The only sound that can be heard is the quiet murmur of people talking on TV.

"W-what are you talking about?" I ask him, trying to act like I don't know what he's going on about. But, as I said earlier, I'm not very good at lying.

"You know what I'm talking about," he yells.

"There's no need to get so angry, Austin," my mum says, calmly.

"Yes, there is! Ally has some secret that she can't tell me but she wants to tell Dallas!" he exclaims.

"Why did you tell him?" I ask Dallas.

"Because I'm worried about you, Ally. You seemed pretty upset the other week when you wanted to talk to me about something, and I thought that maybe it's better if you talk to Austin about it," he replies.

"If I wanted to talk to Austin about it, I would've. But I didn't. I wanted to talk to you about it!" I state, loudly.

"Why don't you want to talk to me about it?" Austin questions.

I sigh, "Because... Well, Dallas and I have been close friends for years! I just wanted to talk to one of my best friends about something, but no, I couldn't even do that! You always have to get involved!"

"Don't blame Austin for this, Ally! You're the one keeping a secret from him!" Dallas says.

"It's not even that big of a secret," I tell them.

"Then why can't you just tell me?" Austin asks me. He walks towards me and gently takes hold of my hands, "Please?"

I look at him, before looking at Dallas. I look at Austin again, before sighing, "Okay..."

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? Was this chapter worth the wait? Review!:-D**

**Stay Rossome!**


	13. Revelations and Decisions

**Hi guys! Here's a new chapter! Yay!:-D Haha. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I sigh, taking Austin's hand and leading him to the kitchen, closing the door behind me. I take a deep breath. "Have you ever read a book or-" he cuts me off.

"Ally, you should know me well enough by now to know that I don't read books," he says, with a raised eyebrow and a small lopsided grin on his face.

"Okay, well, let me try this again. You know when you watch a movie and you get into the movie, so much so that you feel like you're in the characters world almost, and that when the movie ends, you feel almost... saddened by the fact that it's over and that it has ruined your life in the most delightful of ways because of all the emotions it has made you feel, and you regret watching it, because of all of the emotions you felt during the movie and shortly after, but at the same time, you don't, because if you hadn't, then you wouldn't have experienced the movie and you'd feel like you were missing out on something?"

Austin looks at me with confusion, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "What?"

I sigh, exasperated. "Maybe I'm just not wording this right..." I muttered, mostly to myself. "Austin, have you ever experienced something so good that brought you so many emotions - good and bad - that, in a way, you feel like you'd never be the same again?"

"What does that have to do with a movie?" he questions, bemused.

I run a hand through my hair, tiredly. "You're not getting the point."

"Then maybe you should just get to the point instead of complicating things," he says.

"I just... I feel like once this is over - the summer, I mean - that nothing will be the same. Nothing's going to be the same once the baby is born, anyway. But once you go to MUNY, it's going to be different, and all the memories we have, this experience I've had being with you, they upset me. You've made my life a roller coaster ever since we met in that bookstore, and although we've had our good times, we've had sad times. And watching you leave was bad the first time, I don't want to feel that way again. I just... I don't want to suffer the sadness of you leaving again when you go to New York... " I tell him. "But then again, all of these emotions could just be because of my hormones..." I add.

"Ally... why didn't you just say instead of rambling on about movies and stuff?" he asks me, softly.

I giggle. "I don't know. I guess my little speech wasn't very necessary. I thought it would be, but looking back, it was pretty pointless."

Austin smiles down at me. "Is that what you wanted to say, that you're worried about being upset about me going back to New York soon?"

"Partly."

"What's the other part?" he questions.

"I... I got accepted into this small music school at the other side of Miami..." I tell him.

"What? That's amazing! Why would you be worried about telling me that?" he asks me.

"Because... We'll both be in different music schools, in different states, and what about the baby?" I question.

"We'll figure something out," Austin replies.

I sigh. "But..." I trail off.

"'But' what?"

"The people who run the school were so impressed with my application that they want me to start at the beginning of the semester after summer, so I'll be starting a year earlier than I originally thought... I'll be away from my family and friends, and away from you..." I say.

Austin stays quiet for a second, before he clears his throat. "Well, um, that's great. I mean, what school wouldn't want you?"

"Austin..."

"No, Ally, it's fine. You deserve this."

I look up at him, with a small smile on my face. "This is a really good opportunity for me, Austin. They have a special programme where people my age can carry on their education and graduate, before moving onto higher levels of education - whether that be at their school or at another music school."

"Sounds good."

We stay silent for a few minutes.

"Was that your secret?" he questions.

"Yeah..." I say, almost in a whisper. "But there is something that I wanted to talk to you about..."

"What is it?" he asks me.

"Um, well, I'm not saying that this is what I want, because it's not. I've been thinking a lot about this and it wasn't an easy decision to consider... I didn't want to decide anything without talking to you first... Austin... I..." I take a deep breath, suddenly more nervous than I was before. "I've been considering putting the baby up for adoption once it's born..."

"What?!" he exclaims.

"As I said, it's not what I want, but we're both going to be away from eachother for a while, and lets face it, we're not ready to have a baby, but there are couples out there who are. I never wanted it to come to this, but once the baby is born, what will we do?" I ask him, tears threatening to fall down my face.

"I don't know! But there's got to be another solution than this! We can't just give our baby away, Ally," he replies.

"But what can we offer him or her, really? I mean, we're teenagers who are about to go off to different music schools to live their dreams, and our lives are about to change. This could be an amazing opportunity for both of us-" Austin cuts me off.

"It sounds like you're being pretty selfish."

"I'm not being selfish, I'm thinking about what's best for not just me, but for you and the baby!" I say.

"Whatever..." Austin mumbles.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, I decide to speak up, "Imagine how happy we could make a couple by giving them our baby. I'm sure they'd let us visit as often as possible, and we can focus on our studies."

"Can't we just ask either your parents or my parents to take care of the baby while we're away?" he questions.

"I thought about that, but both your parents and my parents have busy lives and I'm sure they won't want to look after a baby full time. I mean, a baby needs a lot of care and attention," I say.

"We haven't even asked them! I'm sure they won't mind, since it is their grandchild."

"Yes, but-" Once again, Austin cut me off.

"Ally! Stop trying to make excuses! It kind of makes me think that you _want_ to put our baby up for adoption!" he shouts.

I gasp, shocked by his words. "No, Austin, why would you even think that?"

"Well, you seem to be pretty set on the whole adoption idea," he says.

"Only because I feel like it will be the best option for our baby!" I exclaim. "You know what? I'm going to lie down and let you calm down a bit," I mutter, before I walk out of the kitchen, slamming the door on my way out.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The beginning part with the whole movie thing was... kind of confusing, I guess. But I hope you understood what I was trying to say. If you did, please tell me, and if you didn't, also let me know and I'll try and explain it a bit more. It was kind of like a way of describing Ally's feelings towards their whole relationship, both the friendly side and the romantic side. But anyway, review!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


End file.
